


A folded square of paper with no markings upon it

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to communicate with a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A folded square of paper with no markings upon it

It lay upon the nightstand beside his hospital bed.  
A folded square of paper with no markings upon it.

Nothing upon it. It spoke loudly.  
One-handed, Watson opened it, and closed his eyes.

In one corner, the sweet and strong odors of shag and ship's tobacco.  
( _"I suppose it_ is _pretty thick, now that you mention it."_ )

Beside it, mid-paper, the heavy, redolent smell of dog.  
Another corner held pungent stenches of sulfur, camphor, chloramine.  
( _"You come at a crucial moment. If this paper turns red it's a man's life."_

Further down, on the right (east), the aroma of the smoky tea that began their day. Across the way (west), the brandy that concluded it.

A touch of violin rosin. A whiff of carbolic.

And from edge to edge of what was meant to be the bottom of this missive – Mary's perfume.

The _bastard._

Here, in this cold and sterile room, the scents of Baker Street, and of his loved ones. A touch of home.

He knew the sisters would think his tears were only from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes July 22 2011 prompt (epistolary tale). One option offered was a get-well note from Holmes to Watson during the hospital scene in the 2009 Downey film; I was the only one who took that option.


End file.
